


Play Date

by BasementVampire



Series: Of All the Places in the Universe [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Riding, Smut, Werewolves, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank gets angry with his boyfriend for interrupting his work, but it's not long before they're back to cuddling and kissing.





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> What is up my dudes. So I have been working on this for WAAAY too long, but I've finally finished it! I hope you guys like this; I am excited to get back to this series :)
> 
> For Vintage--I know you asked for a longer ddlb fic a million years ago, and here it finally is! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy~~

An awful, clashing noise filled the air when Frank struck the chord with his fingers misplaced. He cringed, laying his hand on the strings to silence his guitar, and looked up at the distraction.

Gerard was standing in the doorway, dressed in pink footy pajamas. "Dada?" he said again, looking at Frank with those big, innocent eyes.

Of all the days for Gerard to be little, this had to be _the_ fucking worst. Frank was busy with his band and trying to work on new songs, and as much as he loved his boyfriend, he just really didn't have time to take care of Gerard.

Frank sighed, trying not to let his irritation show. "Yes, Gerard?" he said, sickly sweet.

Cute as ever, Gerard gazed at him hopefully and asked, "Read me a story, Daddy?"

"Gee," Frank said firmly, setting aside his guitar. "Baby, I can't. Daddy's really busy, okay? Maybe later."

Gerard's face fell, and he looked like he was about to cry. "Daddy, _pwease_ ," he whined. "I'm lonely."

Frank huffed angrily, wondering why Gerard couldn't just fucking understand. "I am working, Gerard. Go away and let me finish. I'll read to you later."

His baby's big, innocent eyes filled with tears, and Frank immediately regretted being so mean. "Okay," he whispered before shuffling out of the room.

Frank sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't mean to upset the other man, but he really did need to concentrate. And when he finished, he would have all evening to spend with Gee.

An hour later, Frank had finally figured out the chords for his song and had most of the lyrics down. He decided he would stop working for the night, and couldn't wait to hang out with his boyfriend.

"Gee?" he called, walking into the living room. It was empty.

Frank checked the bedroom next. At first, he thought there was nobody there, but as he was turning to leave, he heard a soft whimper.

"Gerard?" he said, scanning the room to see where the noise was coming from.

The pile of blankets on the bed shifted, and Gerard's head poked out from underneath, hair a mess. Only his eyes were visible, but they were red-rimmed. Frank's breath caught and he rushed over the bed.

"Baby, what’s wrong?" he asked, sinking into the mattress.

Gerard sniffled, looking up at him sadly. "Daddy?"

Frank ran his fingers through his baby's hair. "What's the matter, princess? Why are you crying?"

"You don't want me around," he lamented.

Frank pushed the blankets aside so he could hold the other man in his arms. "No, no baby. That's not true. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just stressed out and trying to concentrate. I'm sorry I upset you, kitten." He kissed Gerard's forehead.

"Sowwy for bothering you, Dada," Gerard said, nuzzling his head into the crook of Frank's neck.

"Hey." Frank tilted Gerard's head up to look at him. "It's okay, honey. Really. And now that I'm done, we have all night to spend together."

Gerard gave a small smile. "Okay."

"Do you wanna watch a movie while we eat dinner?"

Gerard's face lit up. " _Frozen_?"

Frank grinned, ruffling his baby's hair. "Sure thing, darling. Want me to make mac and cheese?"

"Yes!" Gerard exclaimed.

Frank laughed adoringly. "Okay. Why don't you bring your blankie to the couch and I'll start cooking it?"

Gerard pecked his lips before grabbing his baby blue blanket and hopping off the bed. Frank smiled after him, looking forward to movie night and macaroni (and hopefully some hot sex if he was lucky.)

 

 *****

 

Gerard was yawning by time the movie was over, cuddling into Frank’s side and drinking milk from his sippy cup. Frank stroked his hair, and when the credits began rolling asked, “Ready for bed, baby?”

Gerard looked up at him with a sweet little smile. “Not yet, Daddy, pwease?”

“Okay,” Frank said with a chuckle. “Want me to read to you?”

Gerard bit his lip, blushing as he set his sippy cup on the coffee table. He crawled into Frank’s lap and began stitching his fingers into the other man’s hair. “Dada…”

“What is it, princess?”

“Baby wants to play,” Gerard purred playfully.

Frank smirked. “Oh? And what is it you wanna do, kitten?”

“Wanna ride you,” Gerard said, tugging at Frank’s shirt determinedly.

Frank chuckled. “Easy, baby. Here, let me get this off.” He shrugged out of his shirt and pants before undressing Gerard as well.

Impatiently, Gerard whined, “C’mon, Daddy. I can’t wait.”

Frank kissed him heatedly, hands tangling in the other’s hair. His heart was stuttering with how much he loved the precious little creature in his lap, and his lips moved against Gerard’s in a desperate attempt to convey his feelings. Their bodies moved together, slotted effortlessly like lying on a worn pillow with how perfectly they fit together.

“Daddy,” Gerard gasped, hands resting on Frank’s chest. “Please, please can I have your cock?”

Frank bit back a groan. “Fuck. I don’t think I’ll ever get over how hot it is hearing you talk like that.”

Gerard grinned proudly. “Do I make your big boy parts all hard and achy?” he teased.

Growling, Frank tackled him back onto the couch, making Gerard squeal. “Always, angelboy. Now why don’t I get the lube so we can have some fun, huh?”

Gerard smiled. “Yes, please Daddy.”

When he returned a moment later, Frank climbed onto the couch between Gerard’s spread legs, smiling. “All open and ready for me, huh, baby?” he teased.

Gerard smirked back, wiggling his hips. “Baby wants to get fucked.”

Frank shivered. “God,” he breathed. “Okay, yeah. I’ll prep you and then you can ride me, ‘kay honey?”

“Good,” Gerard agreed with a nod.

Frank fingered him slow and gentle, nipping playfully at Gerard’s jaw. His baby squealed and mewled, twisting and arching in pleasure and making Frank proud to be the only one who could make him feel this way.

“Daddy!” Gerard cried, shuddering as his eyes rolled back. “Fuck, Daddy, right there.”

Frank hit his baby’s sweet spot a few more times, reveling in the high, breathy moans Gerard gave, before pulling his fingers out of his lover.

“Daddy…” Gerard whined, pouting a little.

“Come on,” Frank said, leaning back. “Don’t you want Daddy’s cock?”

Eyes blown dark with lust, Gerard climbed into the other man’s lap, situating himself over Frank’s dick. With barely a moment to catch his breath, Gerard was sinking down onto him, guiding Frank’s cock to his stretched hole.

“Fuck, baby,” Frank groaned. He adored the faces Gerard made when they had sex in this position—he looked so overwhelmed, gasping and moaning as he lowered himself onto his lover’s cock.

“Ooh, Daddy,” Gerard choked out, whimpering as he just fucking sat down in Frank’s lap. “So fucking full.”

“I bet you are, baby,” Frank murmured, stroking the other’s hair. “But you love having Daddy’s big cock fill you up, huh?”

Their hips finally met, and Gerard let out a little sigh of pleasure. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Love your cock, Daddy.”

The two made out passionately, until Gerard began to push himself up off Frank’s lap and sink back down. He interrupted their kisses with breathy moans, gasping into Frank’s lips and whining about how stretched he was and how good Frank gave it to him.

“You’re so pretty, angelboy,” Frank whispered. His hands trailed up and down his lover’s back, and he raised his hips to meet Gerard’s.

“ _Ah_! Daddy pwease…” Gerard whimpered, head hanging back as he rode Frank fast and hard. “Oh—so good.”

Frank’s stomach was turning with pleasure and the heady feeling of love that he’d never felt so strongly as when he was with Gerard. He pressed wet kisses along his lover’s neck, murmuring, “You’re such a good boy, Gee. Look so pretty when you’re fucking yourself onto my cock like that.”

With his hands clasped around Frank’s neck, Gerard leaned back, finally finding the right angle and moaning loudly. “Daddy!” he squealed. “Ooh right there, Daddy!”

Frank bucked his hips up, meeting Gerard’s and making him cry out even louder. A tangle of lust and sweat and heat, they were so lost in their own world they hardly noticed anything but the feel of each other’s bodies.

Soon, Gerard was gasping and keening, eyes rolled back as he begged, “Pwease Daddy, can I come? Baby wants to come…”

Frank groaned, hands resting on the small of his lover’s back and guiding down. “Yeah princess,” he rasped. “Yeah—come for me.”

Gerard held onto Frank’s shoulder as he bounced up and down on Frank’s cock, moving his other hand down to grasp his own hard member. He jerked himself off quickly, moaning and whining as he got closer, with Frank filling him up so good and hitting his spot on every thrust.

“Fuck, _Daddy_ ,” Gerard moaned. With a gasp, he was coming all over Frank’s stomach, eyes crossed as Gerard just fucking sat on the other man’s cock, rocking his hips and grinding the head of Frank’s dick into his prostate.

“Oh, baby,” Frank sighed, rocking his hips up and making Gerard squeal as he continued to cover Frank in his come. “Such a good little boy for me.”

Although his legs were shaking, Gerard made an effort to lift himself back up, riding Frank as much as he could. “Dada,” he slurred. “Gonna come inside me? Fill your little baby up?”

Frank moaned at the words; he didn’t think he’d ever get over how hot his lover’s dirty talk was. With a few more thrusts, he was coming inside Gerard as he whispered dirty little things in Frank’s ear with that sweet baby voice of his.

“Mmm, Gee,” Frank groaned, holding him down by the hips and rocking up into him. Gerard gave a whiny little moan at the feeling of Frank’s come shooting into him.

It was a few moments before either of them had caught their breath enough to talk.

“Fuck,” Gerard finally said, leaning back to look at Frank with hazy eyes. His voice was more _his_ now, with less of the high, whiny tone he used when he was Little. “Guess you’re gonna need a shower now, huh?”

Frank glanced down, finding himself sticky and soaked with come. He chuckled. “You make such a mess.”

Gerard smiled back. “Sorry,” he said with a giggle. “Not my fault I’m an alien.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “I definitely need a shower. But you’re getting in with me.”

A mischievous smile curled at the other man’s lips, and Frank hoped he’d be able to get it up again soon. “Deal,” Gerard agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think! as always, I'm happy to take requests c:
> 
>  
> 
> ~~follow me on IG @basment.vampire or Twitter @BasemntVampire~~


End file.
